Phastos (Earth-616)
History Origin Phastos is an Eternal, a near immortal race created by the Celestials. He is a master Weaponsmith, and is often mistaken for the Olympian God, Hephaestus, in the time of Ancient Greece. Though he is more reluctant, having a more melancholy spirit and an ambivalence towards fighting. Eternals Little is known about the past of Phastos. He served a master technologist for the Eternals of Earth, and has created many weapons and inventions for them. Phastos forged the sword for Kingo Sunen. He is also a teacher of the Eternal scientist Sigmar. Phastos lives in deep sorrow and his origin is unknown. He believes life is meaningless, and is searching to find something or someone to show him the meaning of life. His search for this someone or something is his focus is his obsession, in which he admits. His search is most likely why he stuck on Earth rather than go to outer space with other Eternals. Perhaps his obsession and his sorrow is why he refuses to fight in war. Phastos turned down his friend Ikaris when he asked him to fight against the Deviants. Instead, he remained to work as the Chief Engineer of a Steel Mill in Ruhr Valley, West Germany. Hoping to maybe find that someone or something to show him life. When Apocalypse tried to incite a new war with the Deviants, the Eternals decides to go public as superheroes. With his new identity, Phastos adopted the new name Ceasefire. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Its exact level is unknown. * Cosmic Energy Manipulation: Phastos can manipulate cosmic energy, which can be released as beams from his eyes or flashes from his hands. He can release a massive concussive force with a large amount of this energy. His beams can be up to heats of 2,000 Fahrenheit (1,903 Celsius), which he calls these beams 'disintegration beams' as they can burn through solids with ease. Though using this energy does deplete his physical strength and makes him more sensitive to pain. * Flight: Phastos can levitate via mentally manipulating the gravitons around him. He can also levitate others and objects through this mental manipulation. He can fly through this self-levitation at 600 miles per hour. * Invulnerability: Can regenerate injured or missing tissue. An Eternal can only die with a significant amount of body molecules are missing, or is injured after his mental control is somehow broken. * Psionics: Phastos has a low level physic abilities. He can create illusions to disguise himself. He can psionically manipulate atoms and molecules to change an object's shape. * Teleportation: Phastos can teleport him psionically, though he chooses not to, like other Eternals, he finds the teleportation physically unpleasant. * Enhanced Metabolism: Cosmic energy bolsters Phastos metabolism, allowing him not suffer from physical exertion. * Insulated Weather Adaption * Immortality * Immunity from Disease * Retarded Aging Abilities Phastos is a genius-level technologist, inventor and engineer who prides himself on being to tackle any challenge he can in his field. Strength level Unlike other Eternals who can lift 15 tons, Phastos can lift 25 tons, and even go further by using his mental power. Weaknesses Cosmic Energy Overuse: After using his manipulation powers for too long, he becomes suspectible to pain but not injury. Equipment Weapons Phastos carries a hammer-like weapons that fires bolts of cosmic energy. Its other uses, if any exist, are unknown. He also uses many of his other weapons of his own creation. Category:MARVEL Category:Marvel Multiverse Category:Earth-616 Category:Eternals Category:Villains